


Accented

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, accent kink, brief mention of jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Sam likes Ketch's accent.  A lot.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775188
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Accented

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the SPN Kink Bingo prompt, 'Accent Kink.'

This wasn’t going to work. Sure, it had seemed like a good idea when Ketch had arrived towing a frightened, broken Gabriel. It had still seemed like a good idea while Sam cleaned Gabriel up, removed the stitches, and bundled the archangel into a room. They needed Gabriel. 

What they did _not_ need was Arthur Ketch. Right now, Sam specifically did NOT need to hear him speaking with that damned _accent_ into his phone. Sam...really, really liked the British accent. It had been bad enough with professors at college, but now he was in (what seemed like) a tiny bunker with an incredibly hot man with an _incredibly_ hot accent. 

Sam shifted in his chair, scowling. Maybe when--if--Gabriel recovered, he could somehow remove Ketch from the bunker. Maybe Gabriel could disintegrate Ketch with a snap, like Lucifer used to. Anything to prevent Sam from having to listen to Ketch talk. 

It had apparently been _way_ too long for Sam, who had been innocently eating bran flakes and yogurt in the kitchen when Ketch had wandered in with his phone. At least Dean and Cas weren’t in here; that would just make it worse. 

“Bloody Americans!” Ketch shouted into the phone, and Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. Jessica was a language major, and had been able to use a variety of accents. Sometimes she’d been able to get him off just by _talking._ And British English? By far one of his favorites, although it was not coincidental that he was attracted to Rowena (not Crowley, though. Well, not much, anyway). Sam still having dreams starring Bela wasn’t an accident, either. 

Ketch hung up with a growl of frustration and whirled around, only to see Sam sitting at the table, spoon halfway to his lips. Sam was fairly certain his face was scarlet. “Cheers, mate,” Ketch told him. “No offense intended.” 

Sam had to clear his throat before he trusted himself to say, “None taken.” 

Ketch’s brow furrowed--he hadn’t been born yesterday--as he eyed Sam. “You all right?”

“Just got back from my run,” Sam replied. It wasn’t entirely a lie, either. 

“Might want to take it a tad easier, tomorrow,” Ketch told him. 

“I will,” Sam promised. 

As soon as Ketch left the room, Sam thunked his head down on the table. No, this wasn’t working. This wasn’t working _at all._

Hopefully his raging hard-on would go down by the time he’d finished breakfast. If not, he’d have to sneak back to his room for some alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
